gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kurt Hammel
Kurt Hummel è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato da Chris Colfer. Kurt è un ragazzo gay dichiarato piuttosto esuberante, sempre attento alle ultime tendenze dettate dalla moda, difatti indossa spesso, nei suoi elegantissimi completi, giubbotti di Marc Jacobs, maglioni di Alexander McQueen, felpe di John Galliano e così via. Per questi motivi viene perennemente preso di mira dai giocatori di football, che quasi ogni mattina lo gettano nel cassonetto dell’immondizia e spesso gli gettano la granita addosso. Entrando nel glee club, Kurt spera di riuscire a mostrare le sue doti canore, e soprattutto di farsi accettare così come è. Biografia Kurt è un ragazzo all’apparenza snob e sicuro di sé, ma in realtà è molto timido e nasconde una personalità conflittuale. Quando aveva solo sei anni, sua madre muore e lui resta solo con suo padre, Burt Hummel, che fa il meccanico. Con quest’ultimo il ragazzo ha uno splendido rapporto, ma Kurt pensa che suo padre vorrebbe un figlio diverso da quello che lui realmente è. Kurt ama la musica, e così decide di iscriversi al Glee club, mostrando la sua voce da soprano durante le audizioni. Quando capisce che la sua compagna di corso, Mercedes Jones, ha preso una cotta per lui, Kurt confessa per la prima volta la sua omosessualità e la sua paura che suo padre lo venga a sapere. La ragazza ci rimane male, ma da quel momento tra i due si instaura un fortissimo rapporto di complicità e di amicizia. Intanto, per non deludere il padre e per nascondere la sua sessualità, Kurt decide di entrare nella squadra di football come kicker, aiutando il coach Ken Tanaka a vincere la prima partita dopo una lunga serie di sconfitte. Nonostante ciò, alla fine della partita, il ragazzo confessa al padre di essere gay. Burt, però, gli risponde che lo aveva già capito quando Kurt aveva solo tre anni, ma che lo amerà sempre perché è suo figlio. Quando il professor Schuester propone di far cantare a Rachel Berry Defying Gravity perché è un pezzo che si addice ad una voce femminile, Kurt ci rimane male e si sfoga con il padre, il quale raggiunge il professore chiedendo di dare una possibilità al figlio. William accetta e spiega che saranno gli altri membri del Glee club a decidere tra i due. Rachel sa che gli altri compagni preferiscono Kurt per simpatia e carattere, ma quest’ultimo intima agli amici di votare solo chi è il più talentuoso. Intanto, a casa, Burt Hummel riceve delle chiamate anonime che insultano Kurt per via della sua omosessualità. Così lui per non creare imbarazzo al padre, decide durante l’esibizione di sbagliare la nota finale, perdendo la possibilità di cantare la canzone. Quando il professor Schuester mette in coppia Kurt e Finn Hudson per cantare una canzone, quest’ultimo è preoccupato che gli altri compagni di football lo additino come gay. Kurt è realmente innamorato di Finn, e spera di mettersi con lui una volta che il quarterback rompa con Quinn Fabray. Kurt nota comunque che anche Rachel ha una cotta per Finn e decide di metterle i bastoni tra le ruote. Intanto Kurt spinge suo padre e la mamma di Finn, Carol Hudson, a conoscersi in modo che il giovane gay possa avvicinarsi al quarterback. Finn inizialmente è contro alla nuova relazione della madre con Burt Hummel, ma poi conoscendolo meglio, scopre di avere con lui molte cose in comune: parlano di cose tra uomini, guardano partite di basket insieme e tutto ciò crea gelosia e disagio in Kurt, perché capisce che Finn è il figlio che suo padre avrebbe sempre desiderato. Il rapporto di Kurt con Finn non è facile: Carol Hudson infatti decide di trasferirsi dagli Hummel e i due ragazzi dovranno vivere insieme nella stessa stanza. Kurt non si capacita all'idea che Finn sia eterosessuale e quest'ultimo perde la pazienza insultandolo sotto gli occhi di Burt. Finn cerca di scusarsi con Burt e soprattutto con Kurt, il quale rifiuta ogni genere di chiarimento. Tuttavia, quando Finn salva Kurt vestito da Lady Gaga da alcuni bulli, il giovane ragazzo gay lo perdonerà e inizieranno da capo la loro amicizia. Nella seconda stagione Kurt è continuamente preso di mira dai bulli della scuola, in particolare da Dave Karofsky. Nel sesto episodio della serie, Kurt, spinto dagli altri maschi del coro, si intrufola nella Dalton Academy, dove ha sede uno dei cori avversari alle Nuove Direzioni, dove conosce Blaine Anderson, un ragazzo gay che da lí diventa una figura importante per Kurt. Su consiglio di Blaine, Kurt decide di affrontare Karofsky, il quale, dopo aver ricevuto una dose abbondante di rimproveri, bacia Kurt,che rimane scioccato sia dalla rivelazione sia dal gesto. Kurt peró viene minacciato da Karofsky di morte per mantenere il segreto. Saputo questo, suo padre va su tutte le furie, facendo espellere Karofsky. Quando questi ritorna fra i corridoi in quanto il consiglio scolastico ha deciso che non c'erano testimoni, Kurt si trasferisce alla Dalton Academy con i soldi della luna di miele del padre. Di qui fra Kurt e Blaine si instaura un legame sempre piú forte, accompagnato da 'flirtosi duetti insieme', che non va peró oltre l'amicizia. Kurt comincierá in seguito ad innamorarsi di Blaine, finché lui comincia a ricambiarlo quando Kurt, in preda al dolore per la perdita di Pavarotti, il canarino degli Usignoli, canta un pezzo ai Warblers. Con un bacio i due confermeranno il loro amore. Quando Dave Karofsky, sotto consiglio di Santana si redime, fa tornare Kurt scusandosi per tutte le cose fatte e Kurt lo perdona. Tornato al McKinley, Kurt si accorge che nessuno lo prende più in giro, e che effettivamente a nessuno sembra importi nulla del suo orientamento sessuale, nonostante non faccia certo segreto della sua relazione con Blaine. Confortato dalla situazione decide di andare al ballo di fine anno (Junior Prom) accompagnato dal suo ragazzo, il quale è però molto dubbioso, in quanto anni prima, quando si era appena dichiarato, fu picchiato da alcuni bulli proprio in occasione di quella circostanza. La sua preoccupazione accresce quando Kurt gli mostra il completo, ispirato ad Alexander McQueen e al recente matrimonio reale, che sfoggerà al ballo: un kilt con una giacca corta provvista di borchie scintillanti. Infatti l'ottimismo di Kurt svanisce quando, durante il ballo, il Preside Figgins annuncia, esitante , che la reginetta del ballo è proprio Kurt. Profondamene umiliato e sentendosi aggredito da tutti quelli che lo avevano votato per prenderlo in giro, Kurt fugge dalla palestra. Confortato da Blaine, capisce che non deve lasciarsi abbattere dal comportamento infantile dei suoi coetanei, perché non potranno mai portargli via il rapporto che ha con lui; così decide di tornare in palestra e farsi incoronare, pronunciando al microfono la frase "Beccati questo, Kate Middleton!", suscitando l'applauso e l'ammirazione prima del Glee Club e successivamente di tutta la scuola. Kurt partecipa all'audizione per ottenere un assolo alle Nazionali così come Mercedes, Santana e Rachel, esibendosi nel brano Some People. Riceve immediatamente l'approvazione del prof Shuester ma incontra le accuse di Jesse riguardo il fatto che il brano fosse cantato originariamente da una donna. A New York, insieme all'amica Rachel, decide di andare a fare colazione davanti alla gioielleria Tiffany, come nel famoso film, e in seguito i due si intrufolano nel Gherswin Theatre, sede del musical più amato da Kurt, Wicked, per duettare sulle note di For Good. Rientrato a Lima racconta le sue avventure nella grande mela a Blaine, che dichiara di amarlo, e Kurt, dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, afferma di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Songs Solos Season One: KurtDefyingG.jpg|Defying Gravity (Wheels) Rosesturn10.png|Rose's Turn (Laryngitis) Season Two: Kurt_I_Want_to_Hold_Your_Hand.jpg|I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus) Lejazzhot.png|Le Jazz Hot! (Duets) Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Special Education) Blackbird11.png|Blackbird (Original Song) Aiwnsg.jpg|As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way) Kurt somepeople5.png|Some People (Funeral) Season Three: Imtgs32.png|I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn) Duets Season One: KurtDefyingG.jpg|Defying Gravity (Kurt) (Wheels) 4 minutes 1.gif|4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power of Madonna) Glee-kurt-house-is-not-a-home.jpg|A House Is Not A Home (Finn) (Home) Season Two: 0bba5d4490d5bbe6287be6d8d432a9a3b2926c56-Glee-Duets-MP3-02-2010-10-12.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets) Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education) Glee210 289.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas) Animal.png|Animal (Blaine) (Sexy) Candless.jpg|Candles (Blaine) (Original Song) For-good.jpg|For Good (Rachel) (New York) Season Three Tumblr_lry3vp6GMm1qk4zx2o1_500.png|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Rachel) (The Purple Piano Project) Klaine33.jpg|Perfect (Blaine) (I Kissed a Girl) KurtBlaineLIS4.png|Let it Snow! (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Membri delle New Directions